Digestive organ and other contractile organ stimulation using electrodes coupled to the organ have been proposed in a variety of applications. Currently devices for stimulating digestive tract organs are typically delivered to the organ by way of a laparoscopic surgical procedure, i.e., in which an incision is made in the stomach and the leads are tunneled through the abdominal tissue.
Copending parent application Ser. No. 10/295,128 filed Nov. 14, 2002 and its parent application Ser. No. 09/847,884 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,764 both of which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference, describe an endoscopically delivered stimulation device that is attached to the inside of the stomach from within the stomach.
It would be desirable to provide an improved device system or method for attaching a device to a contractile organ such a stomach. It would also be desirable to provide an improved lead for stimulating a contractile digestive organ.